Discovering Love For the Last Time
by WhoKnewZeus
Summary: What if you fell in love with a coffee freak? What if that junkie was your cup of joe everyday? Well, I, Craig Tucker, have fallen in love with Tweek and we are in this homosexual relationship in an almost-homophobic town. There's nothing wrong with that, right? If you said no, then you are crazy. Come read our story of this ideal thing called 'love!


**So I need to write and I thought ****_why not write about Creek? _****Since I always enjoyed that cute duo, so here goes nothing. You nokay (not okay) with gay love? GET OUT. End of story. This is an AU story in a way, I believe. Not so sure... Anyways, sorry that summary sucked monkey b***s.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, nor their characters. They are owned by their respectable creators. The plot is mine. Careful for bullying scenes!**

* * *

I woke today feeling energized. But my facial expression shows nothing but disinterest in the world around me. It was the first day of winter break and I loved it.

No one knows my true feelings, not even my goddamn family. I hate everyone in this forsaken town and I love living here for that reason. I probably confuse a lot of people but as much as I despise mainly everyone in South Park, I have taken a liking in this one kid in particular. In fact, this kid is a guy.

He works with his father and mother in a coffee shop to maintain a stable life here. Although, he is anything but _normal_. He is so junked up on caffeine that he twitches everyday naturally. He is so stupid, he's weak and cannot stand up for something for too long. I honestly don't know what there is to like about him or how he was able to make friends in South Park. But then again, this town is full of weirdos. Including myself.

I got up and began to practice my daily routine: wash face, strip clothes, take a shower, dry off, get dress, go downstairs, eat with the family, flick them off, brush teeth, leave the house, and stick the middle finger at my house. I wonder if that's normal?

I walked to the coffee shop to greet the beautiful God I fallen in love with. It took a few minutes to reach my destination and my surroundings were covered in snow. I fucking hate winter. I entered the store and as I opened the glass doors, the smell of mocha filled the air and coffee beans were getting crushed and mixed with other ingredients. It gave me a really warm feeling in this time where birds fly away and everything else that hates the cold sleeps or leaves off somewhere.

"Oh, hey Craig! Ah," Tweek, the guy I find attractive, greeted. His hair was a mess and his body odor was exactly the same as the air in the shop. But he smelled a lot sweeter.

"Ready to go to school?" I smiled at the beautiful blond.

"Craig, you of all people should know that you love winter break. Despite the fact you really hate the cold." Tweek retorted. Ain't he just cute? He knows more about me than anyone else. But he is _my _boyfriend.

We have kept this secret relationship between Tweek and I for a while now. We would be more open about it if it weren't for the fact that most of the people in this town is homophobic. Especially fucking Cartman. That fatty asshole.

Luckily for us, there are some people that are okay with homos but we still want our relationship to be discreet.

Tweek walks up to me and gives me a peck on the cheek. His body twitches a few times, but he still tries to maintain balance. The coffee junkie grabs my hand takes me outside. He looks at my eyes with his, and something was wrong. He still smiles with sincere endeavor. There was something he wanted to say, but the words were stuck in his throat and he was genuinely a mess this time.

"Cartman knows about us, he thought there was something weird about us being together a lot," I couldn't believe what my boyfriend was saying to me. This is bad. Awful, horrible, disastrous to be more accurate! "Then when he asked me about it, I couldn't answer straightforwardly about it and that gave it away. I'm sorry, Craig."

"It's okay, Tweek." Those were the only words of comfort for him. What else can I say? Knowing Cartman, he's most likely going around town already talking about Tweek and I are in a gay relationship and how it is disgusting and not right. God, I hate him so much.

* * *

Everyday went easily and Tweek and I had not encountered any problems with anyone yet. It was going smoothly until Cartman came to the shop with a small group of teens. Everyone took a seat and Tweek and I were serving coffee to everyone. But as we tried passing their orders around, they constantly complained about how their fucking coffee is too hot or too cold or that it was not the right one. Then some girl had the nerve to 'accidentally' trip Tweek. She said sorry but her smile and laughter at my boyfriend falling made me want to lose it.

If it weren't for Tweek telling me that it was for his family's business to get better sales, I would not have taken this act of bullying so lightly. I would punch that girl in the face and every single one of them. But all I could do was flick her the longest finger on my hand.

"Oh, barista with the ugly hair." One guy rudely called my boyfriend. But Tweek came to him regardless of how much he didn't want to.

"How may I hel-help you, si-sir?" Tweek said with a warm smile.

"Why are you still alive? Fags don't deserve to breathe." The guy coldly stated.

"Um-um, excu-use me?" Tweek looked at the guy with such confusion. But I certainly did not like the way he was acting to someone so nice as Tweek. Therefore I walked up to the guy and smiled sweetly before punching his goddamn face.

I yelled at all of them to get out or that I would threaten to call the cops. They all scurried away but Cartman decided to stayed a bit to tell me how it was nt over and all that bullshit. Then Tweek and I finally had the shop to ourselves. He took a seat and sat down, he cups his hands and rests upon it. I go behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck and give him gentle kisses on the back of his neck. It was always his soft spot so he squirmed around whenever my lips touched his ticklish skin.

"Love you, my coffee junkie."

"Cr-Craig!" He retorts back in anger, but he knows I'm just kidding.

The next day, we worked together at the shop until Tweek's shift was over. By the time we finished, it was already afternoon and it seemed like a beautiful time to go take a walk. After his father took his place, Tweek prepared his coat and scarf to go outside. I had let him wear my beanie since he looked awfully cold and we walked around the neighborhood. People did stare at Tweek wearing my blue chullo, though. But they were not disgusted, they probably assumed we were just close like that.

"Great, the gay couple are roaming our streets now." Cartman said as we randomly met him. What an unfortunate day for us to face him, and it was going to be such a relaxing walk between us too.

Tweek stepped forward and confronted him, "Cartman! Go away! You are nothing but a cold, cruel, fat asshole. I have a limit to how much I can take of you, and this is about it."

Speechless, I wanted to kiss my boyfriend right in front of him and show Cartman that he can fuck right off. But I flip him off instead and just pull my Tweek away and continue to walk to another destination. Fatso can go screw himself in the snow and freeze to death.

The sun began to disappear and the world around us became shrouded in darkness. We walked around a few times until Tweek complained about tired his feet were. So we tried to walk back to my house to rest and have a family dinner but before reaching the front yard, I heard Cartman's voice echo through the street.

"Hey, the homos holding hands! I have brought some people around the neighborhood to help me bring you two un-straight people back to where you came from!" In the background, the people were cheering and agreeing to Cartman like he was actually a leader to follow. What an idiot and how can anyone follow him? I flipped them off before walking away with Tweek's hand grasped with mine.

As we took steps on concrete, they made stomps on gravel. They stalked us and kept following our shadows. They were obnoxious but they were being lead on by Cartman since that kid always overreact things and this town is dumb enough to believe his words. They soon started throwing random objects at us and I did not really mind but when someone throw a rock at Tweek, I was about to lose my sanity.

"O-Ouch! Craig, I th-think they threw a rock at me." Tweek said as he rubbed the back of his head. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and I hugged him really tight. I'm about to bring Hell to Cartman and his little groupie.

I quickly rushed to the fatso and gave him a dreadful stare, I loathed this guy to the point I believe Satan has a real special place for him where it's a room with no cable, no wifi, no tv, no shelves or furniture but only full of homework and projects for him to do. I was soon surrounded by his people and I lost sight of where Tweek was and I swore that I saw Bebe somewhere.

"Who the Hell do you think you, fatty? Some cult leader?"

"Yeah, keep talking crap but you are going to find out that your relationship is nothing but dog turd!" Cartman spatted. I hated his words so much. Along with his voice, face, body, and everything else. His mere presence made me sick to the stomach acids.

I was originally going to punch that overweight bus out of his misery, but he really is not worth touching. Cartman was pathetic and a pest, but he did not need to be exterminated because he is harmless. He's obviously obnoxious but that's who is he. I might as well enlighten him instead of leading this situation to violence. Not everything needs to be solved with strong words or physical strength.

"C-Craig!" I heard Tweek's voice forcing its way through the crowd, but it was only faint and it didn't seem like he was going to be able to see me. I never realized how many people Cartman gathered up.

I did what I do best and flipped all the strange faces around me off, then tried to walk away without saying another word to anyone. I gently shoved some people to get through so I could see my boyfriend who was calling me. I wondered if he was worried that something would had happened to me. That sure sounds like my coffee junkie, though.

After a moment of pushing people aside, I finally saw my beloved partner and gave him a genuine smile. Tweek, unable to stop himself, ran towards me and gave me a bear hug. We embraced our lips together and we got stuck where we were. The air smelled like java and his tongue was swirling inside mine like a spoon stirring sugar in coffee.

When we separated we looked at each other tenderly and smiled. Suddenly, a sound of gunfire clamored across town and there was a gasp between every person in Cartman's group. Tweek backed away and my eyes immediately caught the sight of blood on his coat. He giggled and weakly smiled as he spoke, "C-C-Craig... You got shot too." He then dropped to the snowy pavement.

I felt a pain in my stomach and saw there was blood oozing out so fast that there was no way i was going to survive. I laughed and turned around to show all the people behind me what they have done. They did this to _us_, they don't have a right to do something so sick. But whatever, there goes our plan to live normal lives until we were old and dried up as raisins. It's fine, I'm not completely mad.

"Fuc-" I coughed a bit of blood on the snow. "-k you guys." With whatever strength my body still possessed, I fell to the floor on my knees and dragged my almost lifeless body to Tweek.

"Craig," He said it so calmly like he wasn't going to die any second. My eyes unconsciously bawled and I sat up right and pulled Tweek on my lap. I looked down on him as he rested his head on my thighs. "You still love me, right?"

"Of course, you stupid creature. I love you to death."

"Aren't you being too dramatic? We aren't going to die." Tweek laughed as the light in eyes was flickering. "We are jus-st going t-to sleep for a while and then we will wake up tog-gether and we can d-do all the thi-things we do now."

This boy was painfully optimistic in our predicament. But I smiled regardless, because he was dying and he didn't want to see this as an end. He was treating this as a mere pause before a new beginning. That's why I loved him and this God forsaken town, in chaos there is still hope.

"I love you, Tweek."

"I lov-," Tweek stopped mid-sentence and his smile stopped fighting the frown and the light in his eye faded. His lifeless eyes stared at mine and all the pretty stars in his eyes were swallowed by a black hole. I wondered if I was going to go down like that, but I wanted to go down the same dark abyss my beloved fell in. I wanted to go where he went, because that's where my light is.

Before I knew the pain in my stomach and much of my body was numb and everything was blurred. My head was a lot heavier than before and my body was failing me. Who shot us, though? What made them so mad that they had to shoot us? Why did they have a gun? There was so much questions in my head, and right before I was dying to boot!

Oh well. It didn't matter, this is where I end the story for us. Tweek, you better be telling the truth that after taking this nap I get to wake up and see you again! Because... I don't want us to be apart...

* * *

**Okay, I am just an awful writer and to give such a sappy and dramatic ending. But whateve's, I'm done having powerful feelings for this ship. I still have them, but they aren't as strong as they are right now. That's good, they were going to put a stop to my heart for being so goddamn cute and all. I love Creek, but my music was really depressing so I ended making this a sad, boring story. Boo, I hope you had a wonderful day! If you have any quesitons, comment, or whatever, just leave a review or pm (private message) me or wahtever! I hope you enjoyed your day and stay awesome!**


End file.
